


Red

by phl0x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phl0x/pseuds/phl0x
Summary: Ron died in the war, and Harry can't get him off his mind.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and inspired and decided to write this. I'm not sure how to feel about this, honestly. Please give constructive criticism in the comments, whoever decides to read this.

I used to love the color red.

It was the color of your hair, the hair that I loved to run my hands through. And when the sun shone upon your hair in just the right way, it seemed to glow. I loved that, I loved that so very much. 

It was the color of your freckles that seemed to be painted one by one upon your body. They were perfect; beautiful. I absolutely adored that. 

It was the color your cheeks turned when we kissed. And I would hold your reddened cheeks, run my thumbs along them as our mouths met. Lovely, it was. 

But now, I can't stand the color red. 

I can't stand seeing it; wearing it.

Too many thoughts, too many grievances. 

Because I won't ever be able to hug you again. Kiss you. Feel your body against mine.

And I can't handle that. I really can't. 

Sometimes I wonder if you can see me. If you watch me. And I'm not sure if I'll ever know.

Because you're gone, and I'm still here.


End file.
